True Confession
by Goddess Immortal52
Summary: Keiichi and Belldandy are really close, but still haven't confessed their love for each other. As both are worrying over what the other might react, the day is wasting away. Will they ever tell their true feelings for eachother? (rated for breif -roman


This is a one shot of Belldandy and Keiichi, they just make the cutest couple! ^_^ This is when they've met for a while, but haven't confessed their love for each other, hope you enjoy it!! ^_^  
  
I don't own Aa! Megami-sama  
  
A few of the signs I use:  
  
"........." When someone is talking out loud  
  
//.................// When someone is thinking in their head  
  
______________________________  
  
Keiichi was waiting downstairs for the goddesses to come down. They were getting ready to go to the festival. After a while of waiting, Keiichi saw Belldandy come down the stairs in a beautiful silk kimono with sakura designs.  
  
"Belldandy, you look beautiful!", Keiichi gaped at her. "Thank you, Keiichi!", Belldandy smiled at him. //He's so sweet, and so cute! There can't be anyone in this world who is better than my Keiichi.//, Belldandy thought.  
  
Skuld and Urd also came downstairs, Skuld wearing a kimono with goldfish designs and Urd wearing a black kimono with small silver designs. "You two look great, too!", Keiichi said while thinking, //But nobody can compare to the beauty of my Belldandy//.  
  
"C'mon guys!! Let's go already, I wanna play! You guys are wasting time just standing there!!!", Skuld exclaimed, enthusiastic about going to the festival. After all, this was her idea to go. Skuld rushed out the door, followed by Urd, Belldandy, and Keiichi.  
  
They walked the way to the festival, a few blocks away. Skuld was going on and on about how this was such a great idea and about what she was going to do with Urd. "Well, first I'm gonna go to the games!! I'm gonna win stuff!! And then, I'm gonna go on the carousel, and get some Ramen, and play on the roller coaster, and the swings, and the bumper cars............" The others walked in silence, occasionally saying something.  
  
When they arrived, Skuld dragged Urd with her to play games and ride the rides, leaving Belldandy and Keiichi alone.  
  
"This looks like a fun place, doesn't it Keiichi?" Belldandy said while they walked in. Keiichi nodded in agreement, thinking, //I hope I can get a chance to tell her how I feel about her tonight//.  
  
"So where would you like to go first?" Keiichi asked Belldandy, not sure of where to start. Belldandy and Keiichi walked and Belldandy spotted the goldfish. "Oh, Keiichi, look!! Goldfish!" Belldandy pointed out the stand where people would fish for goldfish with a small plastic white paddle (A- N: Sorry, I don't know what that thing they use is called).  
  
"I'll get you one, Belldandy!" Keiichi thought, hoping to please the goddess as much as possible. They walked over to the stand and Keiichi said to the man running the stand, "I'd like to try and get a gold fish."  
  
"That'll be 100 yen please." the man at the stand said to Keiichi, handing him the plastic paddle. Keiichi took it from him and walked over to the tank of gold fish with Belldandy following behind.  
  
He put the paddle into the water and waited for a goldfish to come. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get a fish. They all scurried away from the paddle with ease. //I just blew my chance to make Belldandy happy! I am such a fool...// Keiichi thought. Keiichi kept trying, desperate to make Belldandy happy, until she said, "It's alright, let's go somewhere else, you tried your best, and that's what counts!" But Keiichi felt guilty that he had some how disappointed her.  
  
Keiichi followed Belldandy until they arrived at the carousel. //Are we going to ride that?!//, Keiichi looked at the carousel, and couldn't help thinking that maybe he was a bit too... old to be riding it. Skuld was on the carousel, and Urd on the horse besides her sweat dropping, as if thinking the same thing as Keiichi.  
  
"Come on Keiichi, let's ride this!!" Belldandy said, her eyes gleaming with delight. //Well, she seems to want to go on it, I might as well go, for my Belldandy.//, Keiichi hoped to make her happy by going with her. "Which horse would you like to ride?" he asked her.  
  
"Let's go in the front!!" Belldandy said. There was a beautifully colored horse pulling a carriage. Keiichi got into the carriage and Belldandy to the horse. When a few more people got seated, the carousel began to spin. Loud merry music began to play as the carousel got faster and faster. For a few more minutes they continued spinning and started slowing down until it came to a stop. After the carousel spun around a few times, they got off.  
  
"Wasn't that fun Keiichi?!" Belldandy exclaimed. Keiichi was still a bit dizzy, and the music rang in his ears. After Keiichi stopped hearing the sound of the carousel and sitting on a bench for a while, they decided to go somewhere else.  
  
"Here, I'll get you some cotton candy", He said to Belldandy as they walked by a stand. Keiichi paid the lady at the stand and watched her take a cup and start to make the cotton candy. After she was done, she handed it to Keiichi, who gave it to Belldandy. "Thank you, Keiichi!! You're so sweet!!" //He's so thoughtful and cute, I hope I get to tell him how I feel tonight, we've been with each other so long since that day I arrived, but we've never told each other how we felt.// she thought to herself. Keiichi took her hand in his, and they walked hand in hand to a bench near a fountain.  
  
It began to turn dark, and the lights turned on. Keiichi sat down next to Belldandy, eating her cotton candy. They sat closer together, and Keiichi thought, //This is it, I'm going to tell her!//  
  
Keiichi took a deep breathe and started to say, "Belldandy, I -"--  
  
"Hi guys!!! What cha doing? Are you having fun?!!!!" It was Skuld, and Urd standing beside her smirking. Skuld didn't notice how close they were, and started explaining all the fun things she did with Urd, and how it was such a great idea for them to come. Keiichi sighed, thinking he'd have to tell Belldandy later. //When I finally get a chance to tell her how I feel, and I'm brave enough to do it, Skuld just has to come like that!! Leave it to her to interrupt while you're about to confess your love to someone......but I guess it's not her fault....// Keiichi then shifted his attention to Belldandy.  
  
"Let's go get something to eat!!!" Skuld said after finishing her ramblings about her fun. Urd and Skuld left, leaving Belldandy and Keiichi alone once again. "So.... shall we go?" Keiichi asked Belldandy. "Let's get our pictures taken, I don't want to forget this day!" Belldandy pointed out the phote booth.  
  
They went inside and smiled, taking 4 pictures. Then they went outside to see their pictures. "You look so cute!" Belldandy said, pointing at their first picture, Keiichi standing next to Belldandy with a hand around her shoulder. Keiichi blushed lightly and wondered, //I wonder how she'll feel when I tell her.... oh perfect! This is my chance to get something for Belldandy, I can do this!//. "Belldandy, I'm going to try to win you something" he said to her, hoping to make her pleased.  
  
He went to the stand, paid the worker and picked up a ball. He threw it as hard as he could, and missed completely. He resulted in making a hole at the top of the stand. He apologized to the woman working at the stand, "Gomen nasai!" She didn't seem to mind and simply fixed the hole up with some duct tape.  
  
After 5 tries, Keiichi gave up, thinking, //I'm never going to get her anything this way!!//. "Keiichi, thanks for trying", Belldandy made him feel better by patting him gently on the shoulder.  
  
The worker threw Keiichi a small stuffed bear saying, "Here, it looks like you tried very hard, you deserve it". She winked, knowing that he wanted to give something to his 'girlfriend'. Keiichi handed it to Belldandy hoping that she'd like it saying, "Well, I guess I did get you something after all, I hope you like it!" "Thank you so much Keiichi-kun!" She said and leaned over and gave him a small peck on the cheek.  
  
Keiichi's face turned pink, and he smiled. //Belldandy actually kissed me!!! Even if it was just a small peck on the cheek..... I made Belldandy happy!! .......She kissed me!!!!// he felt so happy.  
  
"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel", Belldandy said, pointing to the tall, huge machine spinning with all the seats filled. Just as they got there, the Ferris Wheel stopped, and the people riding the wheel before them got out. Keiichi followed closely behind her, thinking that no one could bother them here, since the seats were too far apart.  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy took the first chair, and soon many other people came on. The wheel started spinning slowly, gradually getting faster to a comfortable pace. Belldandy shivered slightly from the cool, brisk air and moved closer to Keiichi. He put a hand around her shoulders, hugging her, making her feel warmer.  
  
They watched the festival in silence, admiring the beauty of the lights and decorations. //I feel so peaceful..... and safe.... I love being with Keiichi, my Keiichi.......//.  
  
"It's so beautiful....." Belldandy whispered. Keiichi admired the lights, shining like sparkling diamonds in the night.  
  
Keiichi put his arm around Belldandy, and the Ferris Wheel stopped just as they were on the highest point, perhaps more people were getting on, or the wheel might have broken down. Keiichi didn't care too much why they stopped, but knew this was the best chance he'd have tonight to tell her.  
  
He was about to tell her, but somehow, they got closer together, and their faces were so close they slightly touched. Keiichi leaned forward and kissed Belldandy, in a long and passionate kiss. They embraced, and Belldandy kissed Keiichi back.  
  
After what seemed to be like the longest time ever, their lips parted. Keiichi looked into Belldandy's deep blue eyes, and Belldandy stared into his. //What beautiful eyes she has....//, Keiichi admired her. Belldandy thought the same of his.  
  
Keiichi leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I love you Belldandy, I always have, and I always will....."  
  
"I love you too, Keiichi". They embraced in another kiss, and the Ferris Wheel began moving again.  
  
Review plz!!!! 


End file.
